


fetish

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — he confesses, that he covered in blood is one adoration, but seeing him was a fetish.





	fetish

Bodies fall, Hawke’s twin blades slide out of the mercenary’s body and flicks some of the blood off the silver, watching it fly into the air and land on the gravel roads of Darktown. “Such a shame, these were one of my favorite pairs of blades.”

“You simply could wash them, Hawke.” Fenris suggests with a chuckle, he swings his sword to his back with ease, sliding it into its holster. Hawke smiles, turning his body around to look at the Warrior. His face with the warm brown tone had splatters of blood, coats of sweat, yet he was the most beautiful person Hawke had seen.

“Or lick it.” Isabela suggests with a laugh. Merrill cringes. “That wouldn’t be very clean, would it?”

The queen of the seas replies with a casual chuckle, looks over her shoulder. “Not sure, kitten. One way to find out.”

“Nobody will be licking any blood, I’d rather not have to treat infections of some infected mercenary because somebody decided to be dumb.” Anders calls out, crossing his arms. Hawke groans. “You’re no fun.”

“Says the one in love with the brood.”

“The bloody brood.” Garrett corrects, planting a sloppy kiss against Fenris’s bloody cheek.

__

_-_

          “Maker..”

“You talk too much.” Fenris mumbles, pressing his lips against Hawke’s once again. Hawke kisses him deeply – and within a second, has Fenris against the red wall. “Mm – Love, legs, up.” Hawke gasps, unable to form a sentence because of Fenris’s impatient kisses. The Warrior lifts a leg, allowing Hawke to slide his hand to hold his bottom and grabs the other one, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. The rogue grips Fenris’s arse playfully, grinning when Fenris bites Hawke’s lower lip.

          “Hawke…”

          “Hmm?” He kisses the corner of the elf’s mouth, tongue grazing over his lips – Fenris suckles on his tongue, half opening his eyes. “This all started… because of your fetish.”

“Fetish for you?”

“Fetish for me being covered in blood.” Fenris corrects – Garrett snorts, gripping Fenris’s arse once again. “Incorrect, just you in general. Buuuut, hearing you yell in battle and coming out of is with success is..” The rogue pauses, pressing his lips to Fenris’s neck, leaving behind soft bites.

His wit was strong, as sharp as his knives and wounded just as well. Yet, his teeth with the river of his lips are gentle upon the warm brown skin engraved with white. Fenris sighs out of bliss. He feels Hawke continue to kiss, leaving his sentence unfinished until his mouth was close to his ear. “… the most arousing.” He confesses, leaving behind a soft bite – to assure Fenris, he was there. To assure himself, his words were heard and clear.

-

The two lazily kiss for an hour, exchanging sweet, soft nothings just for the two of them to hear. It didn’t get rough until Fenris had grinded down on Garrett’s thigh – a known weakness of his. It sparks something in Garrett – his hands grip Fenris’s brown cracked white lyrium branded upper arms and pulls him forward, kissing him harshly.

Fenris places his arms on Garrett’s head, resting his thumbs under his jaw and fingers in his raven hair, he kisses back with just as much passion and pushes the Champion down, his back hitting the mattress.

“You,”

“I,”

“…will be the death of me.” Fenris smiles. “I reckon that’s how you’d want to go.”

“You are not wrong, now come here.” Garrett commands, Fenris happily obliges and kisses him once more. When Fenris softens his tensions into Garrett’s hands, allowing himself to become a puddle – he suddenly flips over and shoots his eyes open.

Garrett brings his head back, just enough their lips were barely touching – a string of saliva hangs between them. Fenris’s eyelids are half closed and half opened, soft pants leave him.

The Champion looks down at the Lyrium ghost with adoration, his heart swells. This man was perfect to him, through everything they had been through – he would go through it all again, if it had meant being here with him, in this moment.

“What a pretty sight...” Garrett finally says after a long minute. Fenris gulps, a soft heat slowly making its way to his cheeks. “Hawke…”

“Shh..” He cuts Fenris off, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you,” He confesses.

“And I, you.” Fenris delivers with a warm tone.


End file.
